


Friday the 13th Special (CP)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Friday the 13th special, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, short one-shot, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: What is Friday the 13th? Just to commemorate one killer? Or the superstition of many deaths?  To the CP's the 13th of friday is no different than a bloodbath on a foggy night. But what makes their evenings so dull?





	Friday the 13th Special (CP)

Everyone knows on any Friday the 13th, killers and “accidental” murders happen. To humans it’s like the purge or another horror movie night, but to the CP’s it’s a Black Friday sale. They loved Friday the 13th, it was a holiday for them in place of groundhogs day or “talk like a pirate” day. This day would not be a stay at home day, even slender will be out to kill for fun. It was precisely what they would do that night.

All the Cp’s were out, whether that was alone or with a partner, guts and blood were spilled in many houses or simply on the sidewalks. It was also a good day to restock on food, supplies, and subjects. Dr. Smiley often at least captures one human to test on, while people like Bloody Painter hunted with Judge Angel for more “paint”. Rake, Smiley, EJ, and many others ate human flesh so this was the night of collection for food. 

However there are some CP’s that simply go out to have “fun” with humans, aka Offenderman. Plus many fangirls would wait on nights like this so it made it more fun to kill them, and at the same time disappointing. Cp’s may not get to be in the presence of actually talking to humans that much, nevertheless rumors get to the mansion anyways. Rumors about humans committing sacrifices just to meet the creepypasta’s, from Zalgo’s realm and from the Mansion. Many times Slenderman has caught these foolish humans trying to force a kid into the woods and get eaten by Slender, but he just ignored them. 

Though even at times it gets boring for the CP’s to stumble upon another fangirl or boy. The person would freak out, pass out or try to rip the cp’s clothes off. It was almost pathetic. Jeff came home once with his hoodie ripped up and hair all ruffled, it almost frightened the CP’s how strong the humans were becoming. Ben was unfortunately greeted with a fan that night.

“For the last time…..” Ben grumbled and put his hand on his head, trying to explain to this raging fangirl. “I’m not going to have sex with you. I don’t rape girls.”   
“Aw! Come on this is a once in a lifetime chance for me please!” The fangirl asked. EJ, thankfully, was climbing through the girl’s window. Ben smirked behind the screen at EJ, but had quickly turned his attention back to the girl.

“Sorry, doesn’t look like you’ll get the chance.” Ben spoke right before EJ slit her throat. EJ started cutting out her kidneys and Ben watched with boredom, he sighed a little and gained EJ’s attention. 

“Tired of killing for tonight? It’s only 3 am.” EJ questioned as he lifted his mask. Ben shrugged and crawled out from the TV.

“Killing isn’t just the same now with all the fan people.” Ben stated and lightly kicked the girl. EJ smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around Ben’s waist, rubbing his thumb on his stomach.

“Cheer up a bit, there are tons of people in this world who are scared of us.” EJ kindly responded and kneeled down to Ben’s height. “And there’s still lots of things we can do together if we have no one to kill.”

Ben smirked a bit and pecked his lips, slowly hugging EJ. With a small chuckle EJ got up, picking Ben up in the process and going out the window to get home. 

Meanwhile Jeff and LJ had finished their night of killing at the movie theater. Blood dripped from their bodies as they walked deeper into the forest, and the only sounds to be heard were their footsteps and crows in the slender trees. Jeff was trying to clean off his knife and LJ playfully nudged him.

“You know that wouldn’t have turned into a bloodbath if you didn’t kill the guy in front of you.” LJ chuckled and pecked his cheek.

“Wasn’t my fault he had a fat head and kept talking to his friend.” Jeff growled a bit and smirked when he finished cleaning off the knife.

As they walked they spotted Hoodie and Masky who were currently dragging away a body. LJ laughed a bit and waved.

“Hey you guys! Who are you dragging?” LJ walked closer and tilted his head.

“It’s just some random idiot who tried to walk through our woods.” Masky replied and dropped the body. “Fuck this lets just have rake come here and eat him.”

Hoodie nodded. “It would be faster to get rid of the body that way. Hey Jeff have you seen Four eyed Jessy?”

Scoffing Jeff shook his head. Four eyed Jessy was another female CP that was not as commonly known, but she was strong and brave. She didn’t really talk to anyone but the CP’s that resemble animals, like Grinny the cat or Smile dog. Although she normally hid in her room or wandered outside, she only killed humans if they were cheating and lying sons of bitches. Probably because of her story. (Note: the real story is in german but i can share the link to who has her story and someone could translate it)

The proxies shrugged and walked to the mansion with the clown and the killer. As they entered the house it was quiet, the only CP’s in the living area were Kagekao, who was drinking his wine, and Offender who was talking with Kagekao. Smiley was sleeping on the couch, knowing Slenderman was gone and slept. Hoodie and Masky walked off to locate Rake and Seed Eater, and LJ decided to walk to the kitchen to put away some of his leftover candy. Which left Jeff to find something to do, and he started walking to his room. 

Most people know Nina the Killer, the yandere princess that loved Jeff for a long time. Well so happens that they became good friends, but she did still stalk him and want to be his girlfriend. She was dated jason the Toy Maker and Puppeteer for a while but she said they were “too nice” for her tastes. But in any case Jeff went to her and they decided to chat.

Even if Friday the 13th’s were dull at times, it was always a day for the cp’s to be out in public and free to kill. As the night draws to it’s end the CP’s come back tired and soaked in blood, which slender knew he would have to clean, and everyone stashed their food and weapons for the dawn's arrival. Perhaps as the years grow, more terrifying features will join the CP’s, and the magic of their Friday the 13th will reappear.


End file.
